1. Field of Invention
A motorcycle dolly which rolls upon a flat surface on four lower wheels positioned in a set radius on the flat surface, the dolly including an upper surface adapted to securely receive a rear wheel of a motorcycle while remaining stationary as the rear wheel of the motorcycle is rolled onto the upper surface, the dolly rolling along the flat surface in an arc equal to the set radius, the radius being the equivalent of the distance between the flat surface contact point of a front wheel and the contact point of the rear wheel, wherein the front wheel of the motorcycle remains stationary upon the flat surface, while the rear wheel upon the upper surface of the dolly is pivotal rotated along the radius, sliding the rear of the motorcycle along the flat surface for movement to a stored position.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following U.S. patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to motorcycle dollies or other scooter type devices.
A first set of patents disclose a dolly adapted to receive and move an entire motorcycle, all these dollies having omni-directional wheels which allow the dolly to be moved in any direction, but does not allow for the wheels themselves to be retained in a fixed position equal to the radius of the motorcycle, while remaining stationary during the motorcycle being loaded onto the dolly, except by locking devices on the wheels. Those patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,069 to Oliphant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,461 to Lichtenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,014 to Hough and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,647 to Drabing.
A set of dollies involved in a single patent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,746 to Bergin, which includes a front dolly member having omni-directional wheels clamping to the front wheel of the motorcycle, a similar rear wheel dolly member, and a middle dolly member providing a kick stand retaining member.
Single wheel dollies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 12,430 to Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,750 to Hulbert and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,470 to Murillo. Weber is a truck having either two pairs of casters or bolsters which are omni-directional, drop frame bars connecting the casters or bolsters, a load supporting platform and a pivotal skid. Hulbert is a nearly identical device, except it has a block opposite the pivotal ramp or skid. Murillo is a three wheeled version of Hulbert, except it has a pivotal block and a pivotal ramp or skid, with two fixed front wheels and an omni-direction rear wheel attached underneath the pivotal block, the ramp causing the block to raise as the flat tire is loaded onto the platform.
None of the above disclosed patents include a unified solid frame platform, four fixed wheels fixed at an angle to allow for the platform to be rotated in an arc equal to the pivot radius of the motorcycle, the wheels preventing movement along the line of loading of the rear wheel of the motorcycle.